Una linea muy fina entre el amor y la venganza
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: ¿ Que decidirias tu si el chico del cual llevas muy enamorada te humilla y desprecia por solo tu confesar tu amor hacia el ? Olvidas todo o te vengas de el haciendolo pagar . Bueno Hinata decidio lo segundo , vamos a ver como saldra Sasuke de esta ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola !!! Bueno se me dio una loca idea de hacer esto , nacio como mi otro fic Un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno ; en un momento de aburrimiento . Estaba escribiendo mis capitulos de mis otros fic de Naruto y me salio esto de repente . Perdonenme si no les gusta o algo por el estilo . El fic es Universo Alterno . Bueno no los entretengo mas que disfruten .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertencen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi ( voy a llorar ) **

**Prologo **

Bueno me imagino si eres una adolescente sabes las cosas comunes que pasamos … que si nuestro pelo esta horrible , que nuestra cara le acaba de salir unos cuantos granos justo un dia antes de algo importante , que si estas muy flaca o muy gorda , que tu ropa es muy anticuada … todas esas cosas que pensamos y pues claro no podia faltar que hacer para que el chico de tus sueños se entere de que existes . Bueno si ese es su caso entonces no son muy diferentes a una de las heroinas de esta historia . Hinata se miraba en en espejo todos los dias y pensaba lo mismo que acabo de enumerar al principio . No es que no fuera fea , tenia belleza natural como decia su primo pero Hinata sentia que eso no le ayudaba ; su cabello estaban casi siempre estaba desaliñado , no se maquillaba y pa colmo traia frenos en sus dientes en general un engendro de la naturaleza segun ella decia con pesimismo y todo eso empeoraba mas si estas enamorada del joven mas popular de toda la escuala superior … Sasuke Uchiha . Hinata cada vez que lo miraba no encontraba ninguna imperfecion en el aunque nunca hubiera cruzado palabra con el . Su piel era muy blanca pero sin llegar al extremo de la palidez , tenia unos pozos negros como ojos de igual color de su cabello , ella lo consideraba su dios griego . Pero despues de tanto fantasear en su nube se daba cuenta que tenia que salir de esta ; el nunca podira fijarse en ella .

Un dia caminando por el pasillo de su escuela con la cabeza baja , tropezo con alguien haciendo que los libros que tenia se le cayeran , escucho risas y mientras se agachaba a recoger su libros , noto que alguien le ayudaba , al levantar su rostro , sintio arder a lo mejor sus mejillas estaban coloradas ; la persona que le entregaba un libro no era nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha , este la miraba con una seriedad y frialdad pero a eso Hinata no le importaba , solo pensaba que el se habia dado cuenta de que ella existia .

-Gra … Gracias – dijo Hinata en un susurro nervioso , el joven no dijo nada solo se levanto a la misma vez que ella . El Uchiha empezo a caminar para alejarse de ella no sin antes mirarla .

-Ten mas cuidado – fue lo unico que salio de los labios de el , Hinata asintio levemente y lo vio alejarse con su grupo de amigos . Camino emocionada hacia su casillero y decidio que cuando reuniera mucho valor se le confesaria . Pobre niña .

Paso una semana desde aquello e Hinata penso que ya tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo . Lo primero que hizo despues que sono la campana del recreo fue a buscarlo ; pasados unos minutos lo encontro debajo de un arbol junto con sus amigos , aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa camino decidida hacia el , noto que antes de que ella llegara todos reian lo cual quedaron en silencio al verla acercarse . Hinata miraba a Sasuke , y este lo hacia con una ceja levantada e indiferencia .

-Hola Hinata-chan – la saludo el joven rubio de la izquierda de Sasuke , Hinata lo reconocio como el mejor amigo de este .

-Ho … hola Naruto-kun – dijo con timidez , el rubio sonrio abiertamente en modo de respuesta . Hinata miro los ojos negros de Sasuke – Tengo al...algo que de …decirte Uchiha-san – añadio ella , Sasuke la miro suspicaz pero se levanto del suelo y caminando paso por su lado , Hinata creyo que la habia ignorado hasta que lo escucho .

-Te piensas quedar ahi – dijo Sasuke friamente , Hinata se sobresalto y se volteo y lo vio esperandola impacientemente , asi que se dispuso a seguirlo , cuando estaban a una distancia considerable del grupo se detuvo - ¿ Y que tenias que decirme ? - pregunto el , Hinata trago fuertemente , una cosa era decir y otra era hacerlo ; bajo su mirada para poder coger un poco de valor . Sasuke no sabia que fue lo que le habia impulsado hablar con alguien que solo conocia de vista , a lo mejor era otra de sus fastidiosas admiradoras penso fastidiado .

-Etto … - empezo a decir Hinata a la vez que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos , Sasuke la miro como si fuera una rareza . - Lo que queria decirte es … - pero las palabra no salian de su boca , Sasuke suspiro .

-Si me vas hacer perder el tiempo me voy – dijo Sasuke hoscamente y empezo a alejarse de ella pero fue detenido , volteo su rostro y vio que ella le aguantaba de la camisa de su uniforme – Si vas decirmelo , dilo ya – exigio el , Hinata se encogio en su lugar , nunca creyo que el fuera tan frio .

-Uchiha-san ... estoy .... enamorada de usted – solto Hinata todo , no le habia visto el rostro ya que estaba nervioso y sentia que estaba sonrojada como un tomate ; no escucho nada al principio pero el silencio fue rompido por un bufido y luego una risa despectiva , ella alzo su rostro y vio que el sonreia burlonamente .

-¿ Eso era todo ? - pregunto el con indiferencia y burla como si lo que Hinat hubiera dicho no fuera importante – Acaso no te has mirado ... eres fea – empezo a decir Sasuke , Hinata sintio que sus ojos empezaban acumularse las lagrimas - Demasiado diria , un chico no se fijaria en ti nunca ... ni yo lo haria ni en un millon de años – añadio con mucha crueldad , lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Hinata a la vez que empezaba a correr del lugar para alejarse lo mas rapido que pudiera de ese lugar y de el ; queria que la tierra se la tragara , desaparecer de ese mundo . De tanto correr se metio al baño y se miro en el espejo ; el tenia razon ella era fea , se miro bien y vio que tenia los ojos hinchados de llorar y su nariz colorada . Pensando en la humillacion que el hizo al decir esas palabras bajo su rostro , un sentimiento que no habia sentido empezo a cubrirla , alzo su rostro para mirarse de nuevo , la imagen que la miraba tenia el rostro serio y decidido .

-Pagaras por esto Sasuke Uchiha … hare que te enamores de mi perdidamente … eso lo juro – dijo Hinata mirando con odio a su propia imagen – Me vengare y sabras lo que es sufrir por amor – añadio , sus ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza , miedo o melancolia ahora estos eran remplazados por odio , rencor y un indiscutible sentimiento de venganza . Sasuke Uchiha no sabe que tan letal puede ser una mujer cuando ha sido rechazada y humillada por el chico que ama ; es un arma muy afilada y el se encontro con la mejor . ¿ Que pasara entre ellos cuando Hinata decida ir con todo en contra de el ? … Podra con una mujer que sus sentimientos de venganza son mas grandes que su prepotencia y soberbia . Eso habra que averiguarlo .

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai , Gomenasai **

**De verdad que lo siento si los decepcione con este , estaba aburrida mientras escribia los capitulos siguiente de mis otros fic de Naruto y ademas tambien me inspiro a cancion Silly Boy de Lady Gaga con Rihanna , no se la escuche y me inspiro jejeje . Espero que les guste , si recibo bastante reviews , no pido mucho pues tendra continuacion ^^**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Bueno hasta la proxima . Sayo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !!! Primero les quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que me dejaron con mi primer capitulo , les pido perdon por no actualizar rapido ya que he estado ocupada en la universidad; no es facil estar en segundo año de uni y cogiendo enfermeria como carrera , se los puedo asegurar .Estoy tan estresada que si de verdad existiera Enma Ai le pediria que se llevara a unos cuantos profesores mios . Bueno olvidando mi vida , pues aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo , espero no decepcionarlos . Los personajes pueden salir oc depende de su criterio **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ( estoy feliz y de fiesta ya porque se murieron dos personajes que detestaba , solo falta dos mas y se completa todo xD )**

**Plan y Trato**

_Ocho a__ños despues _

Los rayos del sol entraba por los ventanales de un enorme y lujoso edificio , en el penultimo piso de este estaba la oficina mas famosa de todas , se preguntaran porque ; les dire ….. en esa oficina estaba sentado enfrente de un escritorio el hombre mas codiciado de todo Japon … Sasuke Uchiha . De piel blanca sin llegar a la extremo de la palidez constrataba con sus cabellos negros de un corte peculiar que lo hacia lucir unico , sus pozos negros que tenia por ojos le daban aire de misterio , algo muy atrayente para completar toda esa imagen de perfeccion iba vestido como todo un ejecutivo . En esos momentos revisaba unos documentos de la empresa de su familia , Uchiha Corporation la cual importaba medicinas y otras cosas de salud en todo el mundo . Se estaba haciendo a cargo de la situacion desde que su querido hermano mayor habia salido de viaje y no habia dicho hacia donde . Cuando iba a firmar un papel la puerta se abrio estruendosamente impiendo que lo hiciera , el pelinegro no tenia que levantar su cabeza para saber quien era .

-Dobe … sabes existe un modo de entrar y es tocando – dijo Sasuke malhumorado para levantar su rostro y encontrarse con el alegre de su amigo , Naruto no habia cambiado mucho bueno en cuestion de actitud , fisicamente se habia hecho mas alto y su cabello habia crecido mas haciendolo parecer mas a su padre , Minato Namikaze , el jefe de las Empresas Namikaze , las cuales se encargaban de transporte de arquicteturas y objectos valiosos , una empresa que Naruto iba a heredar pronto .

-Teme te tengo una noticia – dijo Naruto alegremente ignorando la pulla de su amigo , el cual ya le habia salido una vena pero prefirio ignorarlo , aunque el rubio sabia que lo estaba escuchando – Hay una reunion de ex – alumnos de nuestra clase – añadio mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al escritorio .

-¿ Y ? - dijo Sasuke con indiferencia mientras firmaba una orden de exportacion , escucho a Naruto resoplar – Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas – añadio mirandolo .

-Pero si sera divertido , hace tiempo que no vemos a los chicos , ademas puedes distraerte de tanto trabajo – dijo Naruto , Sasuke medito un poco la proposicion , era verdad casi no tenia tiempo para el desde que se habia hecho a cargo de la empresa .

-Lo pensare – fue la respuesta que salio de sus labios , el rubio sonrio triunfante sabia que mas tarde diria que si – ¿ Como esta Sakura ? - pregunto por su vieja amiga de escuela .

-Ohhh , ella esta bien , el embarazo lo esta llevando bastante bien – dijo Naruto con el rostro lleno de felicidad .

-Hmm ... - dijo Sasuke mientras seguia mirando papeles , el que viera la escena diria que a el no le importaba en lo mas minimo la presencia del otro .

-Ne y ¿ tu ? - pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno , Sasuke alzo sus ojos del papel , esa sonrisa que tenia el dobe no le gustaba , a lo mejor iba empezar con sus cosas .

-¿ Yo que ? - pregunto el hoscamente , el rubio se estiro en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus brazos .

-¿ Cuando te decidiras casarte ? , tienes 25 años y todavia eres un soltero impedernido – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa media burlona , el pelinegro decidio ignorar el tono que uso .

-No me importan esas cosas , las mujeres solo fastidian y tener que estar con una las 24 horas del dia no me llama mucho la atencion – contesto con frialdad .

-Vamos no digas esas cosas – dijo Naruto – Si sigues asi te quedaras un solteron para siempre – añadio , Sasuke le dirigio una mirada que decia claramente ´´ Que me importa `` - ¿ A cuantas ya has rechazado ? ¿ 30 , 50 ? , Creo que ya perdi la cuenta – decia el , parecia que se divertia molestando a su amigo con el tema , Sasuke suspiro .

-En realidad han sido 90 ... ¿ complacido ? - pregunto con un sarcasmo malhumorado , Naruto asintio . - En serio Naruto vete , tengo trabajo que hacer – añadio seriamente , el rubio nego con la cabeza .

-No me ire hasta que digas que vas asistir a la fiesta – dijo con una expresion decidida , Sasuke sabia que lo decia en serio .

-Si digo que voy , ¿ te iras ? - pregunto Sasuke juntando sus manos en su pecho mientras se recargaba del asiento , el rubio asintio – Si ire ... ahora vete – añadio con brusquedad , el rubio se levanto de su asiento .

-Es dentro de cuatro dias ... vete preparando , a lo mejor encuantras alguna chica ahi – dijo con voz picarona , Sasuke rodo los ojos , en ese preciso momento la imagen de una chica llorosa , cabello maltratado y ojos perlados con tono violaceo llego a su cabeza .

-Naruto – llamo Sasuke a su amigo cuando este iba a salir por la puerta , este se detuvo y lo miro – ¿ Te acuerdas de la chica que era desaliñada y fea cuando estabamos en el ultimo año ?- pregunto Sasuke , Naruto sabia de quien hablaba ya que fruncio el ceño por haber usado el sobrenombre de fea .

-Si – contesto Naruto – Su nombre era Hinata y no fea – añadio un poco molesto , el pelinegro ignoro lo ultimo - ¿ Que pasa con ella ? - pregunto con curiosidad , era raro ver a su amigo preguntando por una chica y mas por una que habia rechazado y humillado cruelmente hace años .

-¿ Que ocurrio con ella ? - pregunto Sasuke con cierta curiosidad y ansiedad algo que le resultaba extraño para el , Naruto lo miro extrañado .

-¿ Estas enfermo ? - pregunto Naruto con sarcasmo , Sasuke lo miro gelidamente , el rubio suspiro resignado – No lo se , despues que nos graduamos , desaparecio ... segun me entere su padre la envio a estudiar a Estados Unidos – dijo sin importancia , Sasuke volteo su silla hacia la ventana de cristal dandole la espalda a su amigo , este al ver que no iba a preguntar nada mas dijo – Nos vemos en la fiesta – y diciendo eso se fue . Sasuke escucho la puerta cerrarse y cerro sus ojos , todavia tenia la imagen de la chica en su cabeza , se preguntaba porque diablos .

-Solo era una fan mas – dijo muy seguro de si mismo – Hinata – dijo en un susurro bajo , se sorprendio por haber dicho su nombre , asi que negando con su cabeza , se volteo hacia su escritorio para proseguir con su arduo trabajo .

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo para ser exactos en Oregon , Estados Unidos ; una mujer caminaba por el pasillo de una corte , su vestimenta de conjunto negro de falda encima de las rodillas y chaqueta , todo un poco ajustado a su cuerpo dejando ver a la vista esas curvas que mataban a mas de un hombre . Su cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura era liso y hermoso parecia tener luz propia igual que piel blanca cremosa . Mientras caminaba revisaba unos documentos con total concentracion pero eso no impedia que pudiera caminar con soltura por el pasillo concurrido de la corte .

-Hinata – dijo una voz detras de ella , la aludida se detuvo y se volteo dejando ver un hermoso rostro , aunque iba escasamente maquillada , su rostro se veia hermoso , sus ojos perlados con un tono violaceo le daba cierto tono de ternura en su faz a pesar de demostrar seriedad . Ella vio como un hombre pelirrojo , alto y hermoso caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad .

-¿ Que ocurre Gaara ? - pregunto Hinata con tranquilidad , el hombre joven la miro con sus ojos verdes aguamarina , era muy atractivo y el que los viera pensaria que eran pareja pero solo eran simples amigos y colegas .

-Hay un caso nuevo – respondio el mientras empezaban a caminar y le entregaba un folleto que ella cogio , noto como ella abria los ojos y se detenia haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo . - Me imagino que lo queras ¿ no ? - quizo saber el con cierta curiosidad , se habian graduado juntos de la escuela de leyes y sabia todo de ella incluso todo lo que habia pasado , creyo que ella iba a empezar a llorar , negar o cualquier cosa , pero nada de eso paso , Hinata se mantuvo inmutable leyendo el documento , a los pocos minutos alzo la vista y el pelirojo se sorprendio por su mirada , esta era decidida , su sonrisa era de alguien con mucha astucia , una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Gaara , conocia esa cara y era cuando ella estaba determinada en ganar algo .

-Claro que lo quiero , ¿ donde esta el cliente ? - pregunto ella prosiguiendo con su caminata , voltearon hacia una esquina para dirigirse a una puerta de cristal .

-Esta adentro – dijo el abriendo la puerta , ella lo miro y asintio – nos vemos despues – y diciendo eso se fue dejando a Hinata sonriendo a media entrada , Gaara siempre habia sido asi , cuando se dispuso entrar borro su sonrisa para adoptar una postura de seriedad . Se detuvo a medio camino ya que el cliente la miraba detenidamente , ella no pudo evitar compararlo con el a pesar de tener unas cuantas diferencias , alto y de piel blanca aunque un poco bronceada , tenia el cabello negro un poco largo amarrado en una coleta baja , sus ojos negros parecian dos pozos oscuros , debajo de ellos unas curiosas lineas lo hacian parecer mas misterioso , su sola presencia emitia elegancia y madurez .

-¿ Y usted quien es señorita ? - pregunto serio con cierto aire seductor , una media sonrisa aparecio en los labios de Hinata , sentia que el la inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo pero a ella no le molestaba .

-Soy su abogada Hinata Hyuuga – respondio ella indicandole que tomara asiento , los dos lo hicieron a la misma vez .

-Con que una Hyuuga , si que la vida da vueltas – dijo con cierta ironia mientras ponia se echaba hacia adelante poniendo sus manos juntas frente a el .

-Me imagino que la ultima persona que usted creia que fuera su abogado seria un Hyuuga señor Itachi Uchiha – respondio ella de la misma manera , de respuesta recibio una enigmatica sonrisa .

-Lo estan acusando de extorsion en la exportacion de unos materiales medicos ... - empezo a decir ella pero fue interrumpida por el .

-Soy inocente , como ya le dije a su compañero , me tendieron una trampa .... solo me limito a exportar lo que mi querido hermanito me dice – dijo el con cierta despreocupacion , Hinata lo miro suspicaz – De verdad , ¿ que ganaria mintiendo ? - añadio el mirandola directamente , la peliazulada hizo lo mismo , por mas que buscara no encontraba ninguna mentira en su mirada .

-Tendre que investigar para estar segura , no me gusta ir a una corte sino tengo todas las coartadas seguras – dijo Hinata , Itachi la seguia mirando , definitivamente como le habian dicho la Hyuuga era una de las mejores abogadas del estado .

-Me gustaria que fuera lo mas antes posible , tengo que atender algunas cosas en Japon – dijo el , Hinata sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza .

-Me temo que no sera posible señor Uchiha ... - pero de nuevo fue interrumpida , una cierta arruga aparecio entre sus cejas , le molestaba mucho que la interrumpieran a cada rato .

-Creo que si puede , me informe que usted es la mejor abogada , claro despues del señor Sabaku no , por favor se lo pido , tengo que atender asuntos importantes – dijo Itachi con tono implorante , Hinata parecio dudosa al principio pero una idea le vino de pronto a su mente .

-Aceptare con una condicion , lo ayudare a irse a Japon dentro de dos dias si acepta una proposicion mia – dijo ella levantandose del asiento , Itachi la escuachaba interesado a la misma vez que miraba el movimiento de las caderas de la mujer , se preguntaba como se veria ella sin ropa , rapidamente nego con la cabeza , definitivamente estar por un momento con esa mujer lo estaba poniendo muy pervertido .

-Escucho – dijo el – hare lo que sea con tal de estar en Japon en dos dias – dijo con una media sonrisa , Hinata sonrio para sus adentros .

-¿ Seguro ?, porque lo que le voy a pedir tiene que ver con sus hermano – dijo Hinata mirandolo detenidamente , vio como el Uchiha , cmabiaba su rostro a uno de confusion .

-¿ Como conoce a mi hermano ? , ¿ Que tiene que ver mi ototo baka ? - pregunto Itachi confundido y con curiosidad , Hinata empezo a caminar por la habitacion .

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con el – fue la respuesta de Hinata , Itachi pudo notar cierto resentimiento en la voz de ella , se preguntaba que diablos podia haberle hecho su hermano .

-Ya veo – dijo el lentamente , solo una cosa podia significar eso y significaba venganza - Bueno si esa proposicion significa que saldre a Japon en dos dias , tendre que aceptar – dijo el con una sonrisa jugetona , no es que no le importara su hermano , claro que si ; por algo era su hermano mayor ; pero tambien le gustaba molestarlo y hacerle la vida imposible aunque fuera un poco , tenia mucha curiosidad por esa mujer que estaba frente a el , que era lo que habia sucedido para que tuviera un resentimiento muy grande que podia igualar al odio , definitivamente su hermanito habia hecho algo que un hombre sensato no debe hacer jamas , enojar a una mujer , pueden ser muy peligrosas .

-Bueno si haremos el trato , le contare mas adelante el porque de lo que estoy haciendo – dijo ella sentandose frente a el , Itachi asintio mientras se levantaba .

-Tambien tendre que contarle de mi , si vamos a estar asi y exactamente ¿cual sera mi papel ? - pregunto Itachi recargandose en una pared , Hinata sonrio pero no lo miro .

-Seras mi falso novio , haras que tu querido hermano se ponga celoso – dijo Hinata para entonces mirarlo , el pelinegro la miraba como si fuera algo interesante - ¿ Estas de acuerdo ? - añadio ella .

-De verdad que si sabes aumentar mas mi curiosidad , ni modo , tampoco estoy en las de escoger – dijo el encogiendo los hombros .

-Primero te aclaro algo – dijo Hinata , el la miraba dando entender que la escuchaba – Tienes que estar bien conciente de que no te puedes enamorar de mi – añadio seriamente , Itachi quizo sonreir ante esas palabras y se sintio tentado en decir , '' No sera al reves '' pero algo en la mirada de ella se lo impidio , lo decia de verdad .

-Descuide no lo hare y tambien tendria que decirselo a usted , no puede enamorarse de mi , aunque no lo demuestre muy pronto me despedire de este mundo – dijo con tono serio pero su rostro parecia uno de burla , Hinata al escucharlo se confundio un poco , pero despues una suave risa salio de su boca , sentia que podria llevarse bien con ese Uchiha .

-Entonces es un trato Uchiha – dijo Hinata levantandose de su asiento y alargando una mano hacia el , Itachi se separo de la pared y camino hacia ella .

-Llamame Itachi – dijo el antes de estrechar las manos , Hinata asintio – Sera un placer hacer este trato con usted Hinata – añadio para estrechar sus brazos .

-Lo mismo digo – respondio ella con una sonrisa demasiado hermosa pero a la misma vez llena de astucia , miro a su nuevo acompañate en su plan , ya habia dado el primer paso y fue demasiado facil , lo demas iba a salir bien si jugaba con las cartas adecuadas , penso ella mientras seguia mirando al apuesto hombre que tenia delante de ella .

* * *

Sasuek estaba a punto de irse de su oficina ya habiendo terminado con todo el trabajo del dia . Pero cuando iba a recoger us malentin algo le impido hacerlo , desde que habia hablado con Naruto , tuvo todo ese tiempo impreso en su cabeza la imagen de la chica llamada Hinata , ya se estaba hartando , asi que sin saber cual fue el impulso , se sento de nuevo en la silla y busco en la computadora , puso el nombre de la clase graduanda de su año y busco imagenes , despues de varios minutos la encontro , hacia años que no podia verla a la perfeccion , la chica no era agraciada fisicamente , no podia entender el porque se le habia declarado a sabiendas de que iba a ser rechazada , sigui viendo imagenes , se encontro con unas cuantas de su grupo de amigos y antiguos compañeros , cuando llego al area de grupos , se vio en su antiguo grupo de biblioteca , no es que le gustara la lectura pero habia poca personas en el equipo y preferia tranquilidad , paso su mirada por los integrantes , sus ojos se abrieron un poco al posar su mirada en una de ellas , escondida en una esquina estaba ella , mirando timidamente a la camara . Como no pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo equipo por tres años y el ni siquiera la noto . Un sentimiento llamado culpa empezo hacer estragos en la mente del joven Uchiha , pero el intento disiparlos sacudiendo su cabeza , era un Uchiha , debia pensar solo en si mismo , pero una voz lejana le decia que debia hablar con ella .

-Hmp -dijo Sasuke – Debo estar volviendome loco – añadio mientras se levantaba de su asiento - ¿ Que habra sido de ti ? - pregunto mirando por ultima vez la foto antes de irse , a lo mejor se la encontraria en la fiesta de ex-alumnos , a lo mejor se le habia olvidado lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos , la humillacion que le hizo pasar , el estaba consciente de eso , pero el no tenia la culpa , solo era una de esas tontas fans . Mientras agarraba todas sus pertencencias penso que hubiera pasado si el la hubiera aceptado ; sonrio de si mismo , el nunca se podria enamorar de una chica como ella , el estaba solo y asi se quedaria , penso mientras apagaba las luces y salia de su oficina . Lo que el no sabe es que no debes decir nunca , ya que no sabes lo que la vida puede prepararte , a veces cuando haces algo pequeño consciente de que lo que hicistes no estaba bien , la vida puede hacertelo pagar el doble . Sasuke Uchiha creia que aquel pequeño error cometido en su juventud ya era un asunto olvidado pero cuan equivocado estaba , las cosas que se tardan pueden ser las peores . Hicistes humillar , llorar y enojar una mujer .... como dijo Itachi , hicistes lo ultima cosa que un hombre sensato quiere hacer y ahora tienes lel resultado tarde pero seguro .... no hay nada peor que la venganza de una mujer herida y humillada , asi que Sasuke Uchiha abstente a las consecuencias .

**Gomenasai , Gomenasai ,Gomenasai **

**Perdon por actualizar muy tarde , es que he estado un poco ocupada , de nuevo quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron los reviews , se los agradezco mucho , me ayudaron a seguir . Bueno quiero pedirles disculpas del que el capitulo sea corto , es que lo hize hoy rapidamente en una hora libre que tenia en la uni , asi que les pido disculpas :) Lo que han leido este fic y son nuevos por favor pasen a mis otros dos fic que tengo de SasuHina se llaman Cielo y Arena del Desierto y Un amor prohibido entre el cielo y el infierno , se los agradeceria si me dicen que opinan . Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Bueno hasta la proxima .Sayo **


End file.
